


Wildfire

by Trenchdom (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [102]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Marianas Trench
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/Trenchdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's how they know they're in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildfire

“That was awesome, man,” Josh congratulates Luke as they hug after the show. Luke can’t help but smile at the sight of his boyfriend at his big arena tour concert at _his_ own hometown.

“I didn’t know you’d actually come,” Luke giggles as a couple of fangirls pass them by. “Thought you’d be too busy with your _Astoria_ producing shite.”

“I made time to write a couple songs with you for your second studio album, didn’t I?” Josh ruffles at Luke’s hair. “Nice scruff you got there.”

“Stubble,” Luke corrects his boyfriend. “So we’re gonna go back to your place?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

 

-

 

Luke has been to Josh’s mansion only once before—after they wrote some songs together—which loosely translates into–

“Ow!” Luke rubs at the spot on his thigh he just bumped against a stupid lamppost. “Stupid furniture.”

“You’re stupid enough to wobble over it,” Josh laughs. “Bennie is sleeping so no disturbing my daughter.”

“Bennie likes me more,” Luke pouts as the mentioned black lab raises her head, completely ignoring him in favour of Josh. “Hey! I’m your other father!”

“Nah,” Josh grins as he slings Luke over his shoulder. “Wow, you’ve gotten heavier since the last time.”

“Hush, hush,” Luke doesn’t bother flailing, even though his feet are dragged on the floor. “I’m taller than you.”

“Excuses, Hemmings,” Josh literally throws him down on his large bed. “Now, where were we?”

“The part where we have celebratory sex for me being awesome on stage,” Luke wiggles his brows. “You gotta admit I’m quite punk rock.”

“Not as much as you think you are,” Josh laughs, stripping Luke down of everything he’s on. “Gonna rim you first.”

“Gotta get naked yourself,” Luke retorts with a pout; Josh complies.

 

“No prep, been without your touch too long,” Luke whines this time, nuzzling into the hand Josh has his face cupped in. “Please…”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Lukey,” Josh looks so gentle, almost peaceful even though they’re about to make love for the first time. “

 

Josh complies and pushes in, garnering a loud moan from Luke. Within couple thrusts, the Canadian singer gains speed and within next hour or so, both of them enjoy there solace and comforts.

 

-

 

“Morning, I love you,” Luke wakes Josh up with a kiss on the lips.

 _I can get used to this_.


End file.
